Las sirenas no cantan
by RivaHanfan
Summary: Levi, trabajador de un barco carguero, tiene una vida de lo mas normal, pero todo cambia cuando conoce a una mujer muy especial...
1. Chapter 1

Era la noche ideal para dar una caminata por la playa, la marea iba subiendo poco a poco, la brisa era fresca, el viento no muy frío, el suave choque de las olas contra las rocas, un cielo perfectamente despejado en el cual se apreciaba el brillo de las estrellas y la luna llena reflejada en el mar.

Se arremangó el pantalón y se quitó los zapatos para poder sentir el agua y la arena en los pies. Esta vez, Levi no quería lidiar con sus compañeros ebrios, riendo como idiotas y después llorando amargamente por los efectos del licor, lo único que deseaba era un momento de paz consigo mismo.

Estaba por regresar al embarcadero, cuando de pronto distinguió un bulto a unos metros de el. Se acercó rápidamente, y con la poca luz vio su rostro; era una mujer, joven, desnuda y su piel blanca tenía un tono ligeramente verde. La tomó en sus brazos y revisó sus signos vitales, ella solo se encontraba inconsciente. Intentó hacerla reaccionar sacudiéndola un poco – Oi… mujer, responde… vamos, no quiero lidiar con muertos… - en ese momento ella despertó, observó su cuerpo, se sobó la cabeza.

– Hey… ¿qué me pasó? Y… ¿qué hago afuera del agua? ¿y mi cola? – La chica se puso histérica, empujo al muchacho y de un brinco se arrastró por la playa hacia el mar. Levi se quedó atónito ante aquella acción, pero la siguió y su sorpresa fue enorme: al estar dentro del agua, las piernas de la chica se empezaron a iluminar y se transformaron en una cola de pez.

– No debí estar cerca de Mike cuando fumó aquel estúpido cigarro apestoso – fue lo único que Levi pudo decir cuando fue testigo de aquel suceso.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Hola de nuevo, espero no hacerlas esperar por mucho tiempo, este es mi primer proyecto seriado y ojala que mi mente se ilumine y les pueda dar un fic entretenido.**

**Poco a poco se van a ir apareciendo otros ships y hago advertencia que en alguno de los capítulos habrá un poco de lemon de una parejita sorpresa… xD **

**Cuídense, espero que les guste y si no ni modos xD y por cierto, en el cap anterior se me olvidó poner el Disclaimer (hay la baba, dijera mi antiguo profe de historia) xD los personajes de SNK le pertenecen al asesino en masas, digo, al gran Hajime Isayama. Disfruten! :D**

Su cerebro no reaccionaba, él estaba demasiado impresionado para hacer preguntas, tenía la mirada clavada en lo que antes eran las piernas de la chica, trataba de recordar el nombre de aquellos seres de los que tantos relatos entre camaradas escuchó sin creer una palabra. Ella no sabía que decirle, fue demasiado insensata, el vio su verdadera identidad, si tan solo hubiese reaccionado sin exaltarse, el se habría ido. Ahora de alguna manera tenía que arreglar ese grave asunto o su mundo quedaría en descubierto. Tenía que poner a ese humano de su lado – Hola, ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó con mas calma. El muchacho, al escuchar la voz de aquella criatura, sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió la espina dorsal y la vio de reojo – Soy Levi… – dudó unos segundos en seguir la extraña conversación – Oye, ¿Qué significa todo esto?

– Lo siento, esto es lo que soy… ¿podrías guardar el secreto?

Levi estuvo en silencio por unos minutos y por fin se animó a hablar – Oye, ¿y que era lo que hacías antes de quedar varada como ballena? – frunció el ceño. La mujer se carcajeó ruidosamente alterando un poco los nervios de Levi

– Lo siento… jajaja… perdón, es que se me hizo muy divertida tu comparación… – al chico se le hizo raro y a la vez fascinante que alguien como ella tuviese sentido del humor – lo que pasó fue que estaba investigando en esta parte del mar, pero me distraje y una ola me pegó tan fuerte que seguramente me golpeé la cabeza con una roca, la marea me sacó del agua y quede tirada sobre la arena – explicó la de cola de pez – Por cierto, tengo que irme, adiós Levi… – el la quiso detener pero desapareció dentro del océano.

El sol se asomó por la ventana de su camarote, se levantó de su cama a duras penas ya que no pudo dormir, sentía que todo había sido una alucinación, que su mente le había jugado una mala pasada, pero no quiso quedarse con la duda, y aprovechando el día libre, se vistió y se encaminó hacia el lugar donde según había encontrado y hablado con la chica – sirena – se recordó a si mismo.

Estaba igual de desierto que la noche anterior y se puso a buscarla. De pronto, escuchó un grito, lo llamaba una voz femenina por su nombre, volteo hacia todos lados para localizarla, corrió en dirección a donde se escuchaba más fuerte y la encontró sentada sobre una piedra. Levi se restregó los ojos y hasta se jaló la patilla para saber si se encontraba en un sueño, pero no, todo era totalmente real. Su cabello castaño descansaba sobre sus hombros, sus ojos achocolatados, eran grandes y curiosos, su nariz estaba ligeramente curvada, labios rosados y atractivos, largo y elegante cuello, al igual que sus brazos, como la parte superior de su cuerpo era humano, tenía una cintura bien formada y su piel era blanca y de aspecto suave. Sus pechos estaban expuestos, tan femeninos, redondos y generosos. En la parte baja, su enorme aleta color turquesa se movía juguetonamente en el agua, haciendo que las escamas brillaran como lentejuelas con la luz del sol.

Levi estaba impactado con tal belleza, pero trataba de que su cara no lo delatara.

– Ayer se te olvidó decirme tu nombre, si es que tienes – Objetó acercándose poco a poco a ella.

– Es cierto, pero no me lo preguntaste – sonrió la sirena – Me llamo Hanji, disculpa que te haya asustado.

– Creo que esto es lo menos traumático que ha pasado en mi vida…

***Flashback Levi**

_El día de su cumpleaños numero 15, regresaba de la escuela acompañado de su pequeña vecina Isabel, pero cuando estaban a unas calles de llegar, notaron que caían pequeñas partículas de ceniza, y vio que la gente iba y venía corriendo con desesperación, los dos niños se alarmaron y Levi agarró a un hombre del brazo y le pregunto que era lo que pasaba – No se acerquen por ahí, hubo un gran incendio en una de esas casas – apuntó en dirección a donde el vivía, pero también Isabel se puso pálida de la impresión y el la calmo diciéndole que irían a investigar. Lo que Levi mas temía estaba ocurriendo: su casa estaba en llamas. Soltó la mano de la chiquilla e intentó lanzarse al fuego para ver que sus padres no estaban dentro, pero las personas que se encontraban observando el siniestro lo detuvieron, y por más que forcejeo, por suerte, no logro entrar._

_Le dieron la peor noticia de toda su vida, tanto su madre como su padre habían muerto, ella en la casa y el en su taller. Ni siquiera se pudo despedir de ellos, eran lo único y más sagrado que tenía. Desde ese momento, su vida había sido marcada por la completa amargura. _

**Fin del flashback***

– ¡Hola! ¿Sigues aquí? – Hanji lo regresó de sus recuerdos

– No es nada – se limitó a responder

– La razón por la que estoy aquí es para pedirte que por favor no me delates con los de tu mundo, hemos vivido en paz bajo el agua por miles de años y sería una catástrofe que esto se saliera de control

– Esta bien Hanji, yo no soy un maldito cerdo ambicioso, al principio creí que todo había sido efecto de los churros "mágicos" de mis amigos pero ahora que te encontré, obviamente…

– ¿Ambicioso? ¿Churros? ¿Que es eso? ¿Quieres decir que no vas a decir nada sobre nuestro encuentro? – Lo interrumpió la sirena, lo que sacó de contexto al chico, pero que terminó explicando

– A los ambiciosos que me refiero son aquellos que querrían aprovecharse de tu existencia para obtener algo que nos ayuda a sobrevivir, le llamamos dinero. Un churro – siguió explicando – es un rollo de papel que inalan algunas personas. – ¿Y tu lo haces? – interrumpió de nuevo Hanji

– No, pero mis amigos si… Por cierto, un amigo es persona con la que entablas una relación cercana, con quien puedes platicar, te apoya y te quiere sin importar si triunfas o fracasas. – Hanji se quedo pensativa ante toda aquella información, después de unos segundos de meditar mencionó – ¿Tu y yo podríamos ser amigos? – y le regalo una hermosa sonrisa que para el chico no pasó desapercibida.

**Me salió cortito (estoy lista para las piedras xD) pero como dije, intentaré hacerlo lo mas entretenido posible.**

**Agradecimientos especiales a Mirely Houndoom que desde el principio me apoyo en mi fic pasado y en este, a ShoujoMadness y a Kat Harley que amablemente me brindaron consejos, de verdad Muchas Gracias.**

**Me despido y va dedicado con mucho cariño al grupo LeviHanji Fans de Facebook! ;)**


End file.
